


The mood Sami's in

by belmanoir



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: Sami can't believe how good this feels, like fingernails dragged across every itch he hasn't let himself scratch for the last five years.





	The mood Sami's in

Kevin is going down on him, and god, his _relish_ —Has anyone else ever been that excited to taste Sami, to swallow him, to make him part of themselves? In the mood Sami's in, even the new uneasy thought that Kevin might actually bite his dick off just makes him thrust rudely into Kevin's mouth, egging him on—

_Do it._

Sami can't believe how good this feels, like fingernails dragged across every itch he hasn't let himself scratch for the last five years. Fiery, triumphant satisfaction rushing through him, burrowing in deep. Later Kevin's going to fuck him and he already knows it's going to be perfect, just like it was this morning and yesterday and the day before and most weekends for about a decade of his life.

Kevin would know the years for sure. He brushes his hand over the spiky ends of Kevin's hair and his palm lights up, hungry for more. He does it again, shivering, skin crawling, and has to rub his palm on his sweatshirt.

_Scratching just makes the itch worse,_ his mother used to say. He doesn't know how it could be worse. 

He suspects he's going to find out.


End file.
